The New Student
by KODfreak
Summary: When a new Student arrives at the Academy, everyone wonders just who he is, and where he came from. But as everyone soon discovers, there is something, very, very, disturbingly wrong with this man.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

A new student had apparently arrived at the acadamy. None of the other students knew who he was, or where he came from, infact, none of the students even laid eyes on him. Rumors even began to spread about the identity of the student, but Shinigami kept this a secret. Death the kid even would brag about how he knew who the student was. Whether he was lying or not was a mystery, but all Kid said about him was that the student had perfect symmetry, a trait that to kid, someone rarely had.

So today, Shinigami was talking to the student, and was preparing to give him his first assignment.

"So uh...Walt you said your name was?"

"Yes."

"I am going to assign you a weapon partner...but there seems to be a bit of a problem...you see I happen to be, right now, all out of available subjects..."

"Well okay. I tell you what, how about you assign me a weapon partner, who is paired up with the worst student in the acadamy, and has failed more assignments than anyone else."

"Hmmm well it doesn't take much thought to say that Black star would definitely fall under that category...well...hmmm...I suppose just this once I could give it a try and see what happens.

Shinigami opened up a portal, and Tsubaki walked out.

"Hello sir. What can me and Black star do for you today?" she asked.

"Well, Actually Tsubaki, there will be a change in plans today. I am pairing you up with the new student. Tsubaki, meet Walt.

Tsubaki turned to Walt. He was a young man, about in his early twenties or so, wearing a dark suit and dress pants, white dress shirt, a black tie, and black dress shoes and socks. He was wearing a dark fedora, and dark, perfectly symmetrical glasses. They were dark and you couldn't see his eyes. He also had perfactly cut brown hair. His face seemed emotionless. As strange and mysterious as he looked, he was quite handsome.

"Hello." Walt said.

"Oh uh...hi..." Tsubaki said shyly. Walt shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Uh...nice to meet you too...wait...did you say you're pairing me up with him?"

"Indeed."

"Uhh...I don't hink Black star will take this very well..."

"You want me to tell him?" asked Shinigami.

"No...I think it's best I break him the news."

Tsubaki went on her way.

"Now Walt, You go wait for her outside.

"Yes sir."

"Hmmm say Albarn...does something seem...odd to you about that young man?"

"I would say yes! I don't want that creep haing around my Maka!"

Meanwhile outside, Tsubaki met up with Black star.

"Hey Tsubaki! So, what our next assignment? Who ever I have to kill, they will be no match for the power of black star!"

"Uh...listen Black star...there's something I need to tell you..."

"Oh don't tell me! You found a witch, huh? I hope she's powerful! I've been in the mood for a challenge."

"Well...thine thing is...I'm not going to be paired up with you...for now.."

"Ah ha ha ha. Good one." said Black star.

"I'm not joking...I have been paired up with the new student."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm sorry Black star...I must."

Tsubaki walked away to meet Walt. Black star stood there, dumbfounded.

Walt waited until Tsubaki showed up.

"Hello Walt." Tsubaki greeted with a smile.

"Hello."

"So, shall we be on our way?"

"Of course."

They started walking.

"So, our goal is-"

"That's not nessesary." Interupted Walt. "I am well aware of the task of collecting souls."

"Yes...when I was paired up with Black star...I didn't collect any."

"I'm sure it's not your fault."

"Huh...thanks. Sometimes people make fun of me for pairing up with him...but I would like to see what it's like to actually collect souls."

"Count on this, I will make you a death scythe."

"How can you be so sure?" Tsubaki asked with a smile.

"You'll see."

They kept walking until they came across a grotesque looking creature in the distance.

"Okay Walt, be alert! I'll morph into a weapon to be ready."

"That's not nessesary."

"What? Walt! You can't take him with your bare hands!"

"Of course not."

A solid gold looking Katana popped into Walt's right hand. It almost looked like it came out of his sleeve. In a flash, he ran to the creature, and cut it down in one slice, much to Tsubaki's surprise. Walt came walking back with a soul.

"Here."

"Walt...that was amazing!" said Tsubaki taking the soul.

"It was nothing."

Tsubaki ate the soul.

Shinigami observed this whole thing. The dude was impressive, he had to give him that much. At this rate, making tsubaki into a death scythe would be a sinch.

And so, as the day went by, Walt had collected a total of twenty souls. It was late afternoon.

"Wow Walt! Never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect to collect so much as one soul!" said Tsubaki was Walt walked her back to the acadamy.

"I am a man of my word."

"So uh...can I hope to see you tomorrow?"

"Count on it." Walt said smiling for the first time since he arrived.

Tsubaki gave Walt a quick hug.

"Hey!"

They turned to see Black star.

"Yeah you, monkey suit!"

"Black star?" asked Tsubaki.

"How dare you steal my partner!"

"Shinigami put this together, not me."

"I don't care! I have a bone to pick with you! Let's settle this man to man. An old fahioned Fist fight!"

"Black star, no!"

Walt snickered.

"Alright, come at me."

"Grrrrraaaahhh!" Black star yelled running toward Walt.

"NOOO!"

SLASH!

"BLACK STAAAR!"  



	2. Chapter 2 Death comes on swift wings

Walt had slashed his gold katana through Black star's body. Walt stood there in his finished stance, while Black star stood a couple feet away with a grimaceing look on his face, while Tsubaki covered her mouth with her hands in shock. Black star's upper section of body then slid off the lower, as he was cut in half. Blood then started to spray out. Tsubaki covered her eys and started to cry. Walt turned to glared at him.

"YOU MONSTER!" she cried. "YOU MURDERED HIM!"

About 15 minutes later, Walt was having a discussion with Shinigami. After a bit, Tsubaki was sent in, still crying.

"Tsubaki, though Black star's death is saddening, you must understand...Walt...comes from a far away, foreign land...He is taught to strike down anyone who attempts to harm him...so...I have no choice but to forgive him of his actions."

"Wha...WHAT! You're just going to let him get away with this!"

"I must...but he swears to never do it again...or risk termination."

Tsubaki left. Alburn turned to Walt.

"I swear to god, you lay one hand on my baby, then I will ring your little neck!"

Walt turned to leave.

"We'll see about that."

The next day, Tsubaki was walking up to Walt.

"Look, let's get this over with. We have another assignment."

"I'm sorry about your friend."

"SHUT UP! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" Tsubaki yelled. She began to cry.

"Here."

Tsubaki looked up and saw Walt holding out a jar with Black star's soul inside.

"Is...that?"

"Yes. It's his soul. Take it."

Tsubaki took it.

"It's yours. You may do with it whatever you wish."

"Oh...thanks...but...this doesn't change anything."

"I know. I do hope that in time, you will forgive me."

They then began to go on a walk to find more souls. As the day went on, Walt collected twenty more souls, silently giving them each to Tsubaki. They soon were walking back, until the encountered a strange young man and two girls.

"Hey. New kid." he said. "I suppose you think it's pretty hilarious to knock down students like that."

"Actually...yeah. I think it is."

The man looked angry as Tsubaki looked shocked.

"Well I'll show you whose the top dog around here!"

"So you want to fight me, huh?"

"Kid, please don't! He'll kill you!"

"He wouldn't stand a chance. We all know Black star was just a little punk."

Walt flicked the bottom of his fedora slightly. Death the kid got even angrier.

"AHH! You were perfectly shaped! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Walt shrugged.

"Liz! Patty! Transform now!"

They transformed into Kid's guns. He fired, but Walt quickly deflected each shot with his Katana, to everyone's amazment. Kid stopped in shock.

"Whoa..."

"You really want me to fight you?" asked Walt nearing towards him. Shinigami appeared with his death scythe.

"Okay! That's enough!"

"Dad?"

"Son, I thought I told you to not mess around with Walt."

"But dad..."

"No but's. Now Walt, I thought I told you to not to attack the students."

"I am sorry sir...when someone attacks...this is what I was taught."

"Well It's good to defend yourself and all...but If I see you lay a hit on my son, well there's no telling what I would do."

"I understand."

"Alright then."

Shinigami then vanished.

"I have some other work to take care of." Walt said walking away. Tsubaki walked up to kid.

"Kid, you've got to be more careful! That guy is more powerful than you think! He killed Black star in a single blow!"

"Yeah well he was a weakling anyway. No symmetry at all."

Walt was in Death's chamber. He was telling Walt of a special assignment while Kid, Patty and Liz watched nearby.

"Now Walt there is someting I want you to do. A former student of mine is creating havoc in the city by turning residents into zombies. You must find and dispose of him.

"Yes sir."

As Walt was walking toward the exit, he turned his head ever so slighty towards Patty. She looked at his face, and was somewhat mesmerized by his mysteriousness. Walt then left.

"He kind of gives me the creeps." said Liz.

"Yes well he is just a foriegner, with ways different then our own."

"I don't think he is to be trusted at all."

"Well...maybe he's a nice guy once you get to know him..."

Everyone looked at Patty like she was an idiot.

"If you even think about approaching him..." warned Kid.

"Pat, I seriously doubt he is nice. He murdered Black star without Mercy!" said Liz.

"From what I heard, it sounded like he was defending himself."

"This is true." said Lord Death. "To be honest, it would seem he did what anyone would do in his position. But Walt was so powerful, he killed Black star in a single slice."

"Do you think he stands a chance against Stein?" asked Kid.

"We'll see..."

Meanwhile Walt reached Stein's lab. He walked up to the door, and it slowly opened. Stein came wheeling out, tripping as usual. He got back up.

"My my. What do we have here." he said twisting his bolt. "Let's see what your soul looks like.

Stien then gasped and made a shocked face.

"What! This can't be!...You...have no soul?"

Walt made a grin.

"But you must! Or... maybe I can't see it? No? Then that could mean you are dead...no, you're not! But...you aren't a zombie...what are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, doctor."

"Hmmm. The only explanation is that you are a being from another dimension."

"Maybe I am, Maybe I ain't."

"Boy do I want to cut you open..."

"Not if I cut you open first."

"Well this will be interesting."

Walt swung his katana at Stein, but it was blocked, then Walt kicked Stein away.

"Impressive."

They continued to fight, but each of them deflected each others moves. Stein was blocking each hit and vice versa. This went on for about thirty minutes, until Walt stopped.

"Hmph. Not to many people are able to match me. So... I shall spare you, for now."

Walt walked away.

Later that night Walt went on an evening stroll into town, wondering what to do next. He the spotted a strange robed blonde woman.

"Hey you." Walt said. The woman looked up.

"Aren't you the school nurse?"

"Well, it's about time someone caught on."

"Yes. The acadamy is full of idiots."

"You can say that again. So, what's you're angle here? Are you a soul collector?"

"No. I am a wanderer. I have come here because I am looking for someone."

"Who might that be?"

"None of you're business. But, I am sure you are aware, I could dispose of anyone in this world."

"Really? Even Stein?"

"I never showed him the extent of my power."

"Well, could you win against me big boy?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Hmmm sure. And what will you do when you are all done in this world?"

"I do what I came here to do. Which should please you very much."

"I like the sound of that."

"And your kid. Is uh...it..."

"It's a girl. Yeah but she's a bit of a tomboy...and she is going through a weird time...hmmmm you want to meet her? I can tell this will be part of your plan."

"Yes indeed."

Later that evening...

Walt was reading a book in a small courtyard in the town, when a girl walked up.

"Hi um...Walt?"

Walt looked up.

"Hmmm hello. Patty I presume?"

"Yes...hi...um...you know I always think there is good in people but um...you...why did you kill Black star?"

Walt put his book down and gestured Patty to sit nect to him on the bench he was sitting on.

"Look, I feel ashamed of what I did. I was always taught to defend myself from impending danger, because I would eventually provide for my family...or my father's business, anywho, it was just the way I was raised. Now as for the rumor that I am all powerful, I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"Everyone says you are a bad guy."

"No...I don't want them to think that. I wish those rumors would stop."

"I'm sorry everyone thinks that. You do seem like a nice guy..."

"Thanks Patty."

"Um...can I see what you look like without the glasses?"

"Ahh." Walt said standing up. I'm afraid I have to deny that request."

"Why?"

"Because I must. Now, it's late and dangerous, so I feel obligated to walk you home."

"Well um...it's far away...it might take a while to get there..."

Walt grinned.

"I got a way of getting around."

"WHOA!" yelped Patty as Walt scooped her up. He then leaped huge bounds, as if he was bouncing across the city, miles and miles.

"Ha ha ha ha! Weeeeee!" exclaimed Patty. They soon reached the house.

"That was amazing Walt! How did you learn to do that! I wanna learn!"

"I didn't learn. It comes naturally."

"Thanks Walt for taking me home."

"My pleasure."

"Um...I'll see you around?"

"Count on it."

All the while Lord death observed the whole thing. 


	3. Chapter 3 Set in motion

The next morning Walt was reading a book in the acadamy library, when Patty was slowly sneaking up to him.

"BLAAAHH!" she yelled trying to startle him. He didn't even move.

"Huh?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Walt screamed behind her with an ear piercing, high pitched screech. The screech was so loud it blew all the books of the shelves.

"AAAAAHHHH!" screamed Patty. The screech lasted ten more seconds until Walt stopped.

"Ha ha ha! Gotchya! That was a dummy of me." said Walt. He noticed a completely petrified look on her face.

"Uhh Patty...you okay?"

"WAAAAHHH!" she wailed as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Ha ha ha, hey come on. It was only a prank." said Walt putting a hand on her shoulder.

"*sniff* that was scary! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Again, I didn't learn. Listen, come outside, there is something I want to show you."

"Okay."

They both walked outside. Walt leaned forward.

"Hop on."

"Ooohhh yay! Ha ha ha! Are you going to take me on a piggy back ride?" asked Patty clapping.

"Something like that."

Patty hopped on.

WOOSH!

"WHOOOOOAAA!" Patty lelled as Walt leaped high into the air. Patty held on tightly and then realized. Walt was actually flying. It was a spectacular view.

"Weeeeee! I'm a bird!" said Patty. She had never seen a view of the land like this before. This was one of the most amazing experiences of her life.

"Let's go a little faster..." said Walt. He flew alot faster.

"Waaahh! AHH! Whoa! Walt I can't hang OOOONNN AAAAAHHHH!" Patty screamed losing her grip and falling from the sky. She screamed and flailed but Walt soon caught her.

"Ha ha ha! You should of seen the look on your face!"

"Very funny."

"Aww cheer up. Say, have you ever been on the sun before?"

"No! We can't! We'll burn up!"

"Or so you think." Walt said flying towards it.

"Huh?"

"Heat is actually just an illusion."

"Really?"

"Yep. Trust me."

They flew over to the sun, and...it didn't get any hotter. They landed on it, and the sun had a soft texture.

"Wow. Look at that view!" said Patty. She turned to Walt. A table and two chairs appeared, and Walt was sitting on one of them. He was sipping some tea.

"Come, join me Patty."

"YAY! A tea party! I always wanted to have one! But Liz is always like "Patty, those kinds of games are for little girls."" said Patty poorly imitating her sister's voice. She sat down and joined him.

"So uh...Walt...I was wondering...can I uh...maybe..."

"What?"

"See your eyes?"

"Ha ha ha! okay."

Walt removed his glasses. His eyes were kind of shiny, as if they were made of glass.

"Whoa...are you blind or something?"

"Ha ha, no not quite."

"Then why are your eyes so sparkly?"

"That's a secret."

"Oooohh I like secrets! Tell me tell me!"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, but you may find out why soon enough."

"Hee hee! okay!...and oh..."

"Yes?"

"Kid said he would get mad if I was hanging out with you."

"Ha! Let him get mad."

"I don't want him to yell at me..."

"Okay. I'll fly you back. Hop on."

Patty hopped on and Walt launched off the sun, and quickly flew back to Kid's house. They landed by the door.

"Thanks for everything! I had a great time!" Patty said hugging him. She looked into his eyes.

"You're eyes...they're so...pretty..."

Patty kissed Walt on the lips. They made out for a few moments until the front door opened. It was Liz.

"AHH! Liz! Oh please don't tell Kid PLEASE!"

Liz sighed.

"Okay...fine just get inside."

"Oh thank you Liz!"

Patty turned to Walt."

"Bye Walty!" she said with a giggle as they went inside and the door closed. Walt put his dark glasses back on.

"And so it begins."

Around Noon, Walt was walking around the hall. He then Spotted Tsubaki.

"Hey. Tsubaki."

"Oh...hi Walt..."

"Here."

Walt handed her a bag of souls.

"There are fifty of them."

"Oh...thank you."

"I know you may not forgive me...but I will keep my word..."

"Well...alright..."

As Walt walked away Tsubaki smiled.

Later that night...

Walt was walking alone out in the streets, looking for the girl, Medusa's daughter. Medusa saud she would be somewhere around town. All he knew to look for was a pink haired girl that looked alot like a dude. Walt kept walking around until someone bumped into him from behind.

"AHH! Oh my!" the person said turning around. Walt looked. It was a pink haired girl wearing a long black cloak dress. She looked terrified. Walt could see how one would mistake her for a boy, but Walt was alot more intelligent. He observed she was a late bloomer. Maybe possibly third gender? Ahh but he didn't care. He'd try anything once, and besides, that was probably not the case. And besides, she sure was interesting and unique.

"AHHH! I...I di don't want a-any trouble."

"Hey, hey, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." said Walt slowly walking towards her.

"Who...who a-are you?"

"I'm Walt...did your mother mention something about me?"

"My...mother?"

She made a very disturbing face.

"Whoa." Walt said smiling.

"Uh...ugh...yes...she did...you uh...are Walt?"

"Yep."

The girl nervously laughed.

"My uh...mother said that I uh...would be interested in you..."

"Hmph. Well. I know you're interesting." Walt said slowly reaching and stroking her cheek. She looked horrified.

"Now now, don't be afraid. I would never hurt you. I could never hurt such a pretty face."

"Wha? WHA? M-me? Pretty?"

"Oh yes, you very much are."

"B-but...nobody has ever called me pretty before. E-everyone thinks I'm a boy..."

"Mmm I can see why."

"It's just that sometimes...I don't know...sometimes I like girls...and I don't know why..."

"Ohhh well that means you're a little bi curious. There is nothing wrong with that."

"There...isn't?"

"Of course not."

"Nobody has ever told me that...I'm just so confused..."

"You're just a late bloomer. It happens sometimes. Here." Walt said offering her a hand.

"Wha?"

"I want to show you someting."

The girl slowly took him by the hand. She blushed slightly.

They started to walk, hand in hand.

"What's your name?"

"Crona."

"Hmm. I like it. It's unique."

"Oh...thank you..."

They walked to a secret lake with fireflies buzzing around. One of them flew nearby crona. She flinched and covered her eyes.

"Hey. It's just a firefly."

"Huh?"

"It won't hurt you."

Walt took it and placed it on Crona's hand.

"Oh..." she said. It was just a harmless bug.

"HEY CRONA WHO IS THIS SHMUCK!" asked Ragnarok, poppng out of Crona. Walt raised his and and a small blast of ice flew out, freezing the spirit. He then shattered and dissolved.

"Wha...What did you do?"

"You are free from Medusa's control. I have purified you."

"P-purified?"

"Yes."

"Why...would you do that for me?"

"Medusa was ruining your life. I could sense it."

"Oh..."

"Hmmm it's a full moon out tonight."

"Yes."

"Would you like to go to the moon?"

"Wha-what? That's not possible!"

Walt leaned over.

"Here. Climb on."

Crona relunctlantly climbed on.

WOOOSH!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Crona screamed as Walt launched for the moon. Walt laughed as they quickly reached the moon. Walt let her off.

"Now wasn't that fun?"

Walt nervously laughed as he saw the sheer terror on her face. She was shivering too.

"You okay? Are you cold?"

Crona slowly nodded. Walt took off his coat and put it around Crona. She gripped it tightly.

"My my would you look at that view. You can see the whole land from up here."

Crona looked down.

"Whoooa! I-I didn't realize we were this high up!"

"Hey."

Walt put his arm around her. she blushed.

"You shouldn't be so afraid of the world. Not as long as I'm here."

"Oh...okay...sorry..."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

Walt rubbed her arm. She blushed even more.

"So. It's getting late and you have class tomorrow. I better take you home."

"Alright."

Crona hopped on, and Walt went a little slower. Of course Crona closed her eyes the whole time. Walt flew back to Crona's chamber room, through the window. He set her down.

"Well here we are. Goodnight Crona."

Walt leaped back up to the window ledge.

"Wait!"

Walt turned his head.

"Yes?"

"I um...uhhh uhh well I uh..."

"Uhh why don't you save that thought for tomorrow."

Crona nodded. Walt jumped out the window.

The next day, Walt was hanging out in the library with Patty not to far away. She made a bridge made out of books and was laughing as she was walking across. Just then Crona walked into the doorway across the room. She spied Walt.

"Okay...you can do this Crona. Just like you practiced." Crona thought to herself holding a piece of paper. She took a deep breath, than headed inside towards Walt. He noticed her.

"Hey...Walt!"

"Hey Crona."

Just then Patty jumped and slang her arm around Walt. Crona stood there with a scared and shocked look on her face.

"Oh my god what was I thinking!" Thought Crona. "I'm such an idiot! What made me think I even had a chance with Walt? Of course he would pick the cute feminine type, not the undeveloped boy looking one! WHAT WAS I THINKING!"

"Hey Crona. You okay?"

"Oh uh...yeah..."

"Do you want to go outside and talk?"

"Um actually...yes..."

"Alright. Patty, please excuse us for a moment."

Patty nodded. Walt and Crona went to the front entrance area.

"So, what's up?"

"Um uh well..."

"Yes?"

Crona was trying to remember what she practiced to say.

"OH! Um uhhh ahem." she said stumbling with the paper and trying to read it.

"Walt uh...oh god uh I um...uh y-you see..." Crona said sweating. "I really appriciate what you did...freeing me and all...and w-well I sorta...um...I sorta..."

"Yes?"

"I sorta like you alo and I think we're perfect for eachother and I wanna be with you whoo I'm glad i got that over with." Crona said really fast then turning away.

"Crona..." Walt said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Is this true?"

Crona turned and faced Walt. Walt took off his glasses and Crona looked into his shiny eyes.

"Well...um...yeah it's true..."

Walt leaned in and kissed her right on the mouth. Crona was completely shocked and startled, she heavily blushed and was completely blown away. Walt then wrapped his arms around her, and Crona soon found herself doing the same. They made out for a few minutes, then stopped. Crona looked up at Walt, still shocked. Walt chuckled a small laugh.

"What about Patty? She'll be devastated."

"Patty and I were nothing. It was part of my plan."

"What plan?"

"When it's all finished, you'll know, and you'll see. So if you see me with any other girls, remember, it means nothing. I only care about you Crona."

Crona made a small smile.

"And...when I leave...which should be soon...I want you to come with me."

Crona gasped.

"Really?"

"Yes I do. I have wandered long and far...all alone. And I would like someone with me."

"Well...I...yes. I'd love to."

"Great. Now we'd better get inside. Patty is waiting."

"Right."

They went back inside.

Later that afternoon...

Walt caught up with Tsubaki.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Here Tsubaki. Here is the remaing souls you need. Including a witch soul. You can now become a death scythe."

"Oh Walt! Where do you find the time?"

"Don't worry about it. Eat."

Tsubaki hugged Walt.

"I wanna show my appriciation. I want to cook you Brunch."

"You don't hate me?"

"No...just come over tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

Tsubaki smiled as Walt walked away.

Later in the night, Walt was walking around in the woods, until a strange figure approached him.

"Mmm! Who might you be cutie?"

"You must be Blair."

"So you heard of me, huh? Ooohhh you are a sexy one...wanna...come over to my place?"

Walt smiled.

"Let's roll." 


	4. Chapter 4 The trap is set

That night Walt was in the tub with Blair.

"So you're the ney kid, huh?"

"That I am, but I am only staying for a few more days, because I'm quite the busy fellow.

"Awww well we better make the best of it huh?"

"That we must."

Later that night, anyone standing outside Blair's house could hear the yelling of...

"Pum! Pump! PUM! PUMPKIN! PUMPKIIIIIIN!"

The next morning Walt woke up with a sleeping, naked Blair holding on to him. He quietly got up, got dressed, and left. He had Tsubaki's brunch to get to. He quickly hurried over to her place. He knocked on the door. after a bit, Tsubaki answered it.

"Walt!" she said with a cheerful smile. "You're just in time!"

Walt was let in. Tsubaki led her to the dining room. There was tons of food on the table.

"Wow...you cooked alot."

"Yep! I wanted to thank you for making me a death scythe! You should have come to the celebration the guys put on for me!"

"I wish I could have been there, but I had some other business to attend to." Walt said taking off his coat and then glasses.

"Whoa..." said Tsubaki. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thanks."

They began to eat.

"So Walt...I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"I want you to be my partner."

"Well, technically, we are still partners..."

"Yes...but I meant...a different kind of partner..."

"Oh...wait...you don't possibly mean..."

Tsubaki smiled and nodded.

"Come on, after all I've done? Killing your friend and all..."

"Well...I'm still upset about that but...you're such a nice guy. I know you would not have killed him in any other situation...but I guess it was understandable...it's not like Black star was not asking for it..."

"Forget I brought it up."

"Well...aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to uh...be that kind of partner?"

"Well I would be delighted."

Tsubaki smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, you are a very beautiful woman, and you have a great personality."

"Thank you."

Soon they finished up Brunch.

"So, what are your plans for today?" asked Tsubaki taking the plates.

"Well, nothing much planned I suppose. Why? Would you like to do something together?"

"That sounds lovely!"

"Well, what would you like to do?"

"Uhh...well how about we go for a nice, relaxing, walk?"

"Alright."

About a few minutes later they went on a stroll. They were holding hands too.

"So Walt..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...how did you learn to become so powerful...so much that you can slice someone in half with one swing. What kind of katana is that?"

"It's a special kind of weapon. It's the most deadly and sharpest sword ever made."

"Is it gold?"

"You could say that."

"Hmmm."

"Would you like some ice cream?"

"Okay!"

Walt stopped at a stand and Walt bought him and Tsubaki two ice cream cones.

"Mmmm it's tasty!"

"Indeed it is."

Walt then led Tsubaki to the park lake that he took Crona. They sat on a bench as the finished eating their ice creams.

"This park is so beautiful. I can't believe I never noticed it."

"Nobody has."

Walt was looking at the lake, but then noticed something. Tsubaki was staring right at him, smiling. He looked at her, as she leaned in and kissed him. They then made out for a bit. A few minutes later, Walt stopped.

"I'm sorry...but I got some business to take care of."

"Oh...I understand."

"I will walk you home."

Walt walked her home, and she gave him a hug and kiss goodbye. He then left.

Later in the day...

Walt joined Patty in her room to help her study.

"So Patty, what exactly do you have trouble with?"

"I can't understand this formula!"

"Hmmm ah, the classic fax mentis incedious glorius colpum memero bis biddly de cutum."

"I don't know how it works."

"Well it's actually just a tranquility spell."

"Huh?"

"It has no visable outcome, when you cast it, the spell calms the soul and eases the mind."

"How will I know if it worked?"

"Well, if you are ever stressed, chant it, and you will feel calmed."

"Hmmm. Say Walty, I was wondering, what were you going to do later in the day?"

"I actually do have a tutoring job later."

"Awww, I will miss you!"

"I might come back later, but no promises."

"Ohhh okay." Patty said smiling. She then kissed him.

"PATTY!"

"Huh?"

Death the kid burst into the room.

"You! New kid! Get out now!"

"If you insist."

Walt left, but as he exited the house, he went to the side, and with barely any effort, lifted and tilted the house just two centimeters. Walt could hear:

"AHHHH! MY PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL HOOOOUSE!"

"Heh heh heh."

Later in the afternoon, Walt met Crona at the basketball court.

"Hello precious." Walt said greeting her with a kiss.

"Oh...hi Walt."

"So, what did you need help with?"

"Well uh...I wanted to join the Acadamy basketball team."

"Wait, the Acadamy has a basketball team?"

"Yes...it's kind of new...and I wanted to join...but I'm not very good."

"Well, you do realize that if you do make it on the team, it won't actually be for long at all. We are leaving tomorrow you and I."

"I know...but I want to join for a little while...then quit...kinda to see how they would react."

"You mean...you want to perform spectacularly in a game...only to quit the team...and see them flip out?"

"I...I know it...seems kinda mean, but...I dunno..."

"Hmph. You are quite the weird chick."

Crona looked up at him with a worried expression on her face, expecting him to reject and hate her for it. Instead, Walt smiled.

"But I like weird. Okay. I'll train you."

Crona was a little surprised. Walt took the ball and handed it to Crona.

"Okay, show me what you got."

Walt tried to block her as Crona started to dribble. Crona let her guard down and Walt stole the ball.

"You let your guard down. As they say, never take your eyes off your opponent, and wait for the tiniest mistake."

"Hmmm...uh...okay got it."

She tried again, and when Walt tried to steal, Crona rushed the other way and did a lay up.

"Whoa...hey you said you weren't that good."

"Well I uh...I dunno I guess I didn't know I had it in me?"

"Fair enough. But there is one thing I can lend you which assures you won't possibly fail."

"What's that?

Walt reached into a pocket and pulled out a pair of sneakers.

"These have special golden springs attatched to them so you can jump really high."

"Whoa! Uh...Walt...I don't know how to deal with jumping..."

"Oh it's easy. Just leap into the air while you wear them so you can shoot and never miss."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"So?"

"Huh...good point."

Crona tried them on.

"Now jump."

"WHOOOOOAAAA!" yelled Crona jumping into the air. She landed back down.

"See? You're a natural!"

"Walt uh...I know this is unrelated but what time is it?"

"About twelve fifteen."

"Oh my god! I need to get to tryouts! See you later Walt!" said Crona running away. Walt decided to go to the library.

At the library...

Walt was planning how his plan would come together in the end. Surely he could complete it with ease. Just then some one walked up to him.

"Hey Walt."

"Hey Tsubaki." said Walt getting up and greeting her with a hug and kiss.

"I saw Crona trying out for the basketball team. I tell ya, that is so unlike him."

"Him?...Tsubaki, you do kno-...nevermind. Anyway, what's up?"

"Nothin' much. What is that paper? What class is that for? Hmmm are those...battle plans?"

"It's for history class."

"I see...neat. Oh yeah! By the way, Patty texted me and asked if you could go with her to go shopping."

"Ha ha. Ohh tell her I'm busy. I have to help Crona study social skills tonight. Sh- I mean he is having trouble."

"Aww poor guy."

Just then...

"WALT!" they could hear a person yell. Crona came running in the room. She jumped and hugged Walt. Tsubaki thought this was a bit weird.

"You're never going to believe it!"

"What happened?"

"I got accepted into the basketball team! The coach said I was the best he'd ever seen!"

"Really? That's great! I knew you could do it!"

Crona let out a small giggle.

"I couldn't have done it without you." she said with a loving look in her eyes.

"Okay! Things are getting weird now!" said Tsubaki completely weirded out. Crona blushed and let go of Walt.

"Sorry uh...Walt I just got excited."

"It's okay I understand. Congratz on making the team!"

"Thanks! Oh yeah I didn't show you! Check out my jersey!" Crona said excitingly showing him the jersey that said "Death dunkers 01 Crona."

"That's sweet dude!"

"I know! I'm gonna go show Maka!" said Crona running away.

"Wait Crona!"

"Oh. What is it Walt?"

"Don't for get our study lesson."

"Oh right! Tonight at eight. I won't forget!"

Crona than ran off.

"He sure has taken a liking to you. Mmm it's cute, he looks up to you like a big brother."

"Yeah uh...he has a lot of spunk."

"So, we have a bit of time before you and Crona hit the books. What would you like to do Walt?"

"Hmmm I don't know...any ideas?"

Well...Crona's first game should be startng soon I'm sure he could use a cheering section.

"Well...why not."

At the end of the game.

"In an astounding event, Death Dunkers win 80-0!" announced lord death. Everyone cheered as Crona ran up and hugged Walt.

"Oh Walt! This is the best day of my life! I love you!" Crona said causing everyone to be silent.

"...man."

Everyone cheered. But then Crona walked up to lord Death.

"Um...Lord Death?"

"What is it my star player?"

"I think I want to quit the team."

Everyone was silent.

"Well that's alright with m-...what? You want to quit?"

"Yes...I do."

"Oh Crona please reconsider! With your help I'm sure we could make national finals!"

"Sorry...I want to quit."

"*sigh* okay...I suppose I can't stop you from quiting. Alright."

Crona left with Walt.

"Did you see the looks on their faces!" Crona asked Walt.

"Oh Crona."

Later that stormy, rainy night...

Tsubaki had texted Patty that Walt was going to help Crona study. Patty saw that it was beginning to rain, so she decided to go to Crona's place to check up on them. Patty ran over and hopped over to the open window, and was shocked at what she was seeing inside. Walt was naked in Crona's bed, arms out stretched like a bird, while Crona was naked there two cuddling up against him and kissing him. They were taking things slow as they were making love. Patty began to tear up and cover her mouth with her hands as they continued. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Walt was...gay? And...was that a bra Crona was wearing? Why was he wearing a bra if he was a guy? None of it made sense, she thought they were planning something together, but this? It couldn't be happening. She left the window and ran back outside in the rain. She ran back inside the acadamy to see Tsubaki and Blair talking. Patty ran up to them.

"Guys! You'll never believe what I just saw!" said Patty crying.

"Patty, what happened?"

"I looked through Crona's window and...and...and...saw him and Walt making love!"

"Wha...WHAT?" Tsubaki asked shocked.

"I know! I can't believe he cheated on me! With a guy!"

"Cheated on you? He cheated on me!" yelled Tsubaki.

"What?"

"He and I are in a relationship...wait...he's seeing you too?"

"Yeah...we've been dating for a little while."

"Oh yeah, Walt? Yeah I had sex with him the other night."

"YOU WHAT!" Patty and Tsubaki yelled at the same time.

"Yeah the other night. Ohhh I oughta tell you...he was one of my bests...he just never lost energy...and oh yeah he had something to brag about."

"Blair how could you! I was going to have sex with him!" said Patty.

"Hey shut up Patty! He's mine!" said Tsubaki.

"Why don't you have him decide tomorrow morning?" suggested Blair.

"Fine!"


	5. Chapter 5 Snap

The next morning Walt was walking up to the acadamy with Crona, who would help Walt do what he came here to do. Just then, Tsubaki, Blair, and Patty appeared.

"Hello ladies."

"Walt, you have to choose!" said Tsubaki.

"What? Ahh you want me to pick one of you ladies over the other."

"YES!"

"Hmmmm well I choose..." Walt said looking at the girls. He looked at Tsubaki who made a loving smile, then he looked over to Patty who looked at him innocently with puppy dog eyes, and then at Blair who gave him a seductive look.

"Hmmm I think I choose Crona." Walt said pointing at her.

"WHAT! Why would you choose him! Walt, are you gay or something?" asked Patty.

"What? No! Of course not!"

"That makes you gay! Crona is a dude!"

"Wait what?" asked Crona walking up to them. "You thought I was a boy?"

"Well you are...right?"

"No! I'm a girl!"

"What..." They all said.

"I can't believe you thought I was...a boy..." Crona said sadly as Walt put his arm around her.

"That's low."

"I'm sorry Crona..." said Tsubaki. Maka and soul walked up to the group.

"What's going on guys? Is that the new kid...the one that killed Black star?"

"Basically, he all started relationships with us and cheated on all of us with eachother and Crona."

"Whoa." said Soul. "What a player."

"No! That's disgusting! You need to be taught a lesson! Soul! Scythe mode now!"

"I'm game!" said soul turning into a scythe.

"I can't believe it!" said Patty. "He did all of this...as if it were a game!"

"Maka, be careful! You don't know the extent of his power!" warned Tsubaki.

"Don't worry about it! Alright Soul! Yaaaaahhh!"

Walt swung one quick slash with the katana, and Maka stopped. Soul felt alot lighter.

"Huh?"

She realized the scythe was cut in half. It turned back into a human, of course cut hin hald. Blood sprayed out.

"SOUL!"

Walt put his arm with the katana behind his back, and now at the end of his arm was a big gold anvil. He hit Maka in the face with it. She flew a long distance.

"MAKA!" Yelled Tsubaki. Walt turned his head away, and much to the shock of everybody, pulled out his fake glass eyes. When he turned back, everyone was startled. His real eyes were a bit bigger than normal human eyes, and the cornea was blood red, and the pupil was black. The eyes didn't even look like human eyes, they looked...cartoon like.

"What...are you?" asked Tsubaki. Just then Lord death and Kid appeared.

"Alright Walt. I have come to put a stop to this!" said Lord death holding his death scythe.

"Oh boy. Won't this be interesting." Walt said putting his anvil behind his back, and when he brought his arm back up, it was attatched to a giant gold buzz saw. A drop of sweat rolled down lord death's head. Death swung his scythe at Walt, who blocked it with his saw.

"Ack!" yelped Alburn.

"You okay?" asked Lord Death.

"Yeah...just be careful of that saw...it can actually harm us!"

Walt began spinning around with the saw toward Death, as he backed away, trying his best to block each attack.

"Spirit! Kishin hunter!"

"Right!"

Death's scythe increased size and shape. He then swung down at Walt, who blocked it with his saw. Death tried tp push down harder with all his might, but it was no use. Death finally lost the strength and pulled back, as Walt swung again, slicing through lord death with a full swing.

"DAD!" yelled Kid. Lord Death fell to the ground, his mask all cracked. Spirit turned back into his human form. Walt with his free arm, took out a jar, opened it, and Death's huge soul shrunk into the jar. He then put it away. Maka walked up to Walt as this happened.

"I could sell this on the black market for big dough."

"You're a monster!" yelled Maka.

Just then an alarm went off, and hundreds and hundreds of students and teachers flowed outside the acadmy and circled Walt. Crona stated to get worried.

"Oh how fun." said Walt. "Hey Crona!"

"Huh?"

"Catch!"

Walt detatched and threw his huge buzz saw into the air and Crona caught it by the handle. She had a hard time controling it.

"WHOOAA! Walt! I don't know how to deal with handling weapons like this!" She said as it spun around dismembering students left and right. Walt took out his katana, and begn to fight. He cut down each student left and right, cutting through weapons, dismembering bodies and cutting off limbs. None of them stood a chance. Walt began to make his way inside the Acadamy, and Walt continued to fight. He never seemed to lose any energy, infact no students even ever landed a hit on him, and soon, he got to Stien. Everyone stopped.

"Walt."

"Stien."

"So...what now?"

"I don't know. I suppose I could start by watcing you die."

Stien ran at him and Walt ducked under each swing, then Walt grabed Stien's head.

"Screw you."

Walt then took the screw in Stien's head, and ripped it out. Brains and blood shot out as he yelled out in pain and fell to the floor. Everyone then charged at Walt again. Walt continued to defend himself as he made his way further in. Blood was everywhere, bodies piling up, students crying over dead friends, and the death cries of many. Walt soon made his way into the center of the acadamy. He stopped as the students and teachers circled him. Walt sat down, and took out a black bomb with the fuse already lit.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" he laughed in his real, high pitched, chilling voice. "COME AT ME ALREADY!"

Meanwhile outside Crona had killed everyone who came after her. She hoped Walt was okay. Just then...

KABOOOOOM!"

A huge explosion blew Crona back and launched her into death city. The Acadamy was now completely destroyed and engulfed in flaims. Crona got up and witnessed the destruction.

"WAAAALT!" Crona wailed. She couldn't believe it. He was gone. She then got into a fetal position, and cried. Why would Walt just leave her like that? She thought he would be stronger.

"Hey? What are you moping about, goofy grape?"

"Huh?"

Crona looked up. It was Walt. Sure he looked a bit burnt from the blast, but not even a scratch.

"WALT!" screamed Crona as she jumped up and hugged him. She began to cry as Walt pulled her closer into the hug.

"Shhh Crona I'm fine."

"How did you survive that blast! Nobody could!"

"I can't die."

"What...but...everybody can die..."

"Not me."

"But...why?"

"Because, it's not in my nature. I am not killable. I am impervious to death. People of my species just have an inability to meet their end." Walt said as Crona looked into his big cartoon like eyes.

"I...I don't understand."

"Here."

Walt took out a red potion.

"Drink this."

"What does it do?"

"It makes you like me. I call it the drink."

Crona opened it up and drank it all. She licked her lips. Her eyes then grew as big as Walts, but the cornea was purple.

"My my now you look gorgeous." Walt said. He leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. Crona kissed back, but then Walt abruptly stopped. He leaned over.

"Climb on. We have to leave."

Crona nodded and hopped on. Walt flew into the air and left death city as fast as he could. Crona looked back, but then...

KABOOOOOOOOOM!

The entire city blew up in a huge, stange green explosion. Walt didn't even look back, but smiled.

"Walt! Why did you do that!" asked Crona.

"Because. I came looking for a person. I was ninety nine point nine percent sure he wasn't there. However, if I missed him, this would kill him."

"Well..." Walt said chuckling. "On to the next one."

THE END?


End file.
